ADELANTOS DE MIS HISTORIAS MLP
by Reynadraki
Summary: aquí, desde este hermoso día (sarcasmo) les escribiré sobre mis adelantos y como los tengo planeados
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí, pondré todas mis ideas de futuros fics de mlp, si tienen dudas mándenme un PM, pro solo aclaro que no plagio historias, las invento yo misma, ok?, bueno, empecemos con...**

**ReynaDraki y Gunsmith: un nuevo inicio**

(una pequeña muestra)

¨Mi vida era normal, yo estudiaba, tenia un novio, hablaba con mis amigos y salía al cine, bueno...no tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero vivía una vida más o menos normal, hasta que entonces...sucedió lo inevitable y maravilloso, encontré la oportunidad para poder verme con el en persona¨

Sinopsis:

ReynaDraki y Gunsmith viven sus vidas normales, estudian, hacen sus deberes, todo con su familia, y deseando poder verse en persona, un día consiguen escaparse de su casa, y se ven, pero en eso un ladrón, junto a sus secuaces, intentan violar a Reyna, pero Gunsmith la defiende, más le disparan, al igual que a Reyna, consiguiendo qu los envíen a Equestria, donde vivirán miles de aventuras.

Personajes:

1.- ReynaDraki:

alicornio de pelaje azul claro, crin azul cian, ojos blancos, cutie Mark de una galaxia, en forma humana es de una chica de cabello castaño, ojos castaños, piel morena, bajita, delgada y segura de si misma, su arma es una lanza y es de 10,000 años de edad, Celestia la respeta y le teme. Puede, en caso extremo, influir en los ponis y sentir su dolor y las emociones, pero además controla toda Equestria.

¨siempre cree en ti y en los demás¨

2.- Gunsmith-6798

Un pegaso, y futuro alicornio, de crin azabache y un rayo rojo, ojos rojos, cutie Mark de una honda de aire, pelaje café claro, arma una...espada.

¨nunca digas que nada es posible¨

3.- Lady Luxur Anul

unicornio de 16 años eternos, última de la familia Anul, pelaje amarillo, ojos cristalinos y crin gris, usa una armadura, mascara y casco, su espada es rompecraneos, seria, nunca muestra sus emociones, su cutie Mark es un reloj de arena, es muy poderosa y siempre participa en batallas. Gana conocimiento, ya que puede absorberlo, y altera el pasado, presente y futuro de cualquier dimensión sin consecuencias.

¨no te conozco, pero yo a ti si¨

4.- Chaoxi

Un alicornio de 1600 años de edad, pelaje negro, ojos azul marino, cutie Mark de una luna menguante, crin de color rojo fuego, usa una espada invisible para el atacante y nunca supo de su familia. Su crin puede incendiarse pero no le afecta nada, si se enoja saca lo peor de el, pero puede controlarse, si usa su espada por mucho se hace invisible y le es más fácil atacar a su objetivo.

¨probare que soy valiente y fuerte¨

5.- Sit Vis Vobiscum

Ojos rojos, pelaje café, unicornio de 18 años eternos, último de la familia Fides, usa una armadura, su arma es un virus extraño que puede matar a quien le de, nunca lo conocen pero viaja constantemente. No saben su nombre y el lo prefiere asi, más siempre busca batallas donde ganar experiencia, usa magia de tiempo para cuando esta a punto de perder ganar ventaja, es muy paciente y ataca al último.

¨quien eres tu?¨

6.- Meztli Itzacualli

Alicornio de 19000 años de edad, ojos rojos, crin plateada, un tatuaje de un sol en su hombro derecho además de que tiene un símbolo extraño en su muslo derecho, su cutie Mark es una luna ensangrentada, es hija de Apollimi, diosa Atlante de la destrucción, su hermano gemelo es Apóstolos, hace el bien pero a veces le gusta jugar con los hilos de los demás ponis, por decirlo asi, su arma es una lanza.

¨Yo soy más poderosa que cualquiera de ustedes¨

7.- Apostolos(Acheron)

Un alicornio de pelaje azul, ojos rojos, crin dorada, cutie Mark de un sol ensangrentado y un tatuaje de un sol normal en su hombro izquierdo, hijo de Apollimi y hermano de Ixtel, es poderoso y por rencor a los que lo lastimaron y a cada poni que se encuentra con gran potencial le pone grilletes y son sus esclavos, puede revivir a alguien y unir dos almas para que sean pareja, usa una lanza y magia.

¨Los ponis son solo simples juguetes¨

8.- Lucy Phantom

Una ghost poni, de indefinida edad, pero es poni terrestre, tiene vectores invisibles que le salen de la espalda y alcanzan más de 9 metros de distancia, es de color verde, crin color verde pálido, ojos azules zafiro, un traje de overol color amarillo cubre su cuerpo, pero su cutie Mark es una mascara de scream, su hermano y a la vez no es Descent Octopus, nunca se rinde y siempre esta en calma, sus mejores armas son sus vectores y el volverse fantasma, asi atraviesa lo que sea y posee a quien sea.

¨La muerte es solo el comienzo¨

9.- Electra Storm

Bat pony, de 2000 años de edad, ojos rosas, crin azul, pelaje verde césped, CM de unos audífonos electrificados, su arma son sus colmillos, ella puede salir a la luz del sol, pero sus ojos se tornan blancos y no puede ver, luce como poni normal, o sea pegaso en el día, pero solo sus colmillos permanecen, es fiera, pero disimula lo que es casi no saliendo e su casa y generalmente es muy tímida con otros.

¨la apariencia no lo es todo¨

10.- Eliezer Cullen

17 años, unicornio de ojos dorados, pelaje blanco, crin de color miel, ágil, veloz, calmado, le encanta la medicina y ayudar a los demás ponis, paciente, su mejor arma es la paciencia justamente, además de sus medicinas, ya que sabe todas las enfermedades conocidas y las no conocidas y puede inyectar el virus de una enfermedad mortal, solo el sabe su cura y algunas veces es algo caprichoso y vanidoso.

¨todos tenemos alma en nuestro interior¨

11.- Tom Anderson

Un pegaso de 17 años, ojos azules, pelaje gris, crin de color negra, CM un circulo de tiro, es confiado y ama muchísimo el tiro al blanco siempre lleva su arco y su carjac a todas partes y como es mágico nunca se rompe o se astilla, especialmente viaja en busca de nuevos amigos y de aventuras, nunca falla un tiro y a veces hasta usa más de 4 flechas en el mismo arco.

¨Siempre en el blanco¨

12.- Saphira Dragonblake

una kirin, hija de una kirin y un alicornio, tiene cuernos de kirin, escamas color violetas, ojos rasgados color naranja, cutie Mark de una serpiente y una cruz, su crin es de color azul en llamas, escupe fuego y lleva grilletes en sus cascos/garras, le debe lealtad obligada a Apostolos, pero siempre ha querido conocer a su familia, es buena en el arte del chi y combate cuerpo a cuerpo y aéreo.

¨ a veces es mejor someterse que luchar¨

PRÓXIMAMENTE.


	2. Chapter 2

**La siguiente historia de mis adelantos, agh, el formato no me queda, que frustración, bueno, jeje, aquí esta sin más, repito: si tienen dudas solo mándenme un PM y ya esta, ok? gracias.**

**Maldición mortal**

**(un ligero avance)**

-Jake: ya me voy chicas, adiós! *apurado*

-Olga: a donde con tanta prisa? *curiosa*

-Jake: en busca de un pony sirena * emocionado *

-Elsa: *entrando* jeje, lo dudo, son muy escurridizas

-Helga: y... *pensativa* no son nada amables Jake

Sinopsis:

Jake Hunter es un kirin que ama explorar Equestria, cazar y recolectar nuevas criaturas para su libro de las especies que habitan nuestro mundo, y al finalizar su exploración, sin importar si consiguió algo o no, se relaja en el burdel ¨las tres hermanas¨ en compañía de las hermanas Pataky, un día que llega al Bosque Everfree se encuentra con un tritón, pero a la hora de querer ir y hablar un poco con el, el tritón se enfada, creyendo que lo va a matar o arrancarle una escama, como todos acostumbran a hacer y pelea con el, a lo que Jake s ve obligado a defenderse y por accidente lo mata, por lo que es condenado a ser un tritón para la eternidad, asi como no amar a ninguna yegua, hasta que aprenda lo que hizo.

Personajes:

1.- Jake Hunter

Un kirin de ojos rasgados, escamas lila, cuernos y alas de kirin, crin de color beige, una CM de una llama de fuego negro, debido a que su fuego es de ese color y puede quemar cualquier superficie con solo una débil llama, es el único kirin que no esta al servicio de Metamorfo o de Apostolos, pero es muy mujeriego, además de arrogante, por lo que en su condición s amarga y resiente muchísimo, nunca se separa de su lanza plateada, escribe muchos libros y nunca pide ayuda sino la necesita urgentemente.

¨es mi día de suerte¨

2.- Isabella Merrysister

Una poni sirena de ojos grises, crin café, cola de sirena naranja y pelaje morado, usa unas conchas para cubrir sus ubres, las cuales son grandes y siempre están erectas, es muy juguetona, su CM es un tridente y una lanza entrecruzados, precisamente su arma es una lanza que is te toca te paraliza y no puedes moverte en media hora como mínimo, juega bromas con los ponis, nunca se muestra de día. Lo que ama de un semental, sea tritón o lo que sea, es que sea seguro de si mismo y bastante humilde.

¨yo no soy una cualquiera¨

3.- Hank Antynium

Un bat pony, no se sabe su edad, es de ojos color rojo, crin color verde pasto y pelaje gris, su CM es un metal púrpura, es muy sensible a la luz del sol, tanto, que si sale durante el día puede quemarse la piel y sus ojos no ven nada, usa un collar para contrarrestar esos efectos que es de una cruz de plata, sus colmillos son muy largos y los esconde mediante un método sencillo de hierbas, se alimenta de animales moribundos, asi como de ponis, pero no le gusta arrebatar vida inocente, siente repulsión hacia eso.

¨aléjate, soy peligroso¨

4.- Nico Skeleton

Un pegaso de ojos cafés, crin blanca, pelaje negro de 17 años de edad, tenia una hermana llamada Bianca Skeleton, pero murió sacrificándose por su novio Charmix, lo odió y hasta quiso matarlo, pero en una pelea en la que el iba a morir lo defendió e hicieron las paces, puede traer las almas de los muertos e incluso regresarlas a sus cuerpos, pero eso solo en casos muy extremos, su espada atraviesa tanto lo que esta vivo como lo que esta muerto, si alguien más la toca puede morir por el veneno en ella.

¨agh, ya vienen otros¨

5.- Erick Morrigan

Un pegaso de 16 años, con la crin roja rizada, ojos blancos, pelaje de arcoíris, CM de una medusa, desde que nació puede electrocutar a otros si se siente amenazado o nervioso, por lo que usa guantes todo el día para evitar dañar a los que quiere, por lo general no se relaciona con nadie, puede hacer excepciones pero muy pocas, lucha siempre por lo que le importa, aunque a veces no se atreve al inicio por temor.

¨sirenas!, creí que era un mito¨

6.- Charmix

Un pegaso de 16 años de edad, CM de una chispa y una regla, le encanta enseñar a pesar de su corta edad, se arrepiente de que Bianca haya muerto, ya que si el no hubiera sido más imprudente ella seguiría viva, vivió con la culpa durante mucho tiempo hasta qu se enfrentó a Nico y a otro que lo quería matar, haciendo las paces por fin y quedando en paz, sus ojos son de color naranja, su crin de arcoíris y su pelaje de color hueso, su arma es un boomerang, pero de 4 brazos, muy efectivo y peligroso.

¨ojala hubiera muerto y no ella¨

7.- Olga Pataky

Una poni de tierra, de 16 años, pelaje color naranja, crin rojo fuego, ojos cafés, es la dueña de el burdel ¨las tres hermanas¨ y el spa ¨la flor de loto¨ su CM son tres flores blancas entrelazadas entre si, idolatra a Kasidi, con un burdel similar al suyo, cuida mucho a sus 2 hermanas y se encarga de los dos negocios por si misma, principalmente, su arma es un cayado de plata y es mágico, pero peligroso.

¨Bienvenidos a mi burdel¨

8.- Elsa Pataky

una unicornio, de 15 años, la hermana de en medio, ojos cafés, pelaje rojo fuego, crin naranja, CM de una flor en forma de corazón, es la mesera y la asistente principal de su hermana Olga, toma las ordenes y a veces usa métodos persuasivos para hacerlos decididos si no saben que van a escoger, su arma es una diadema que se convierte en una navaja igualmente de plata, fiera e indomable como Olga.

¨no te dejes engañar querido¨

9.- Helga Pataky

una pegaso, la hermana más pequeña de las tres de 15 años, de pelaje color amarillo, crin verde esmeralda, ojos cafés y CM de una flor de loto, lleva puesto un traje de conejita o de gatita, según sea la ocasión o el día, y revolotea de aquí a allá, en busca de diversión y placer, además de que ella promociona el burdel y el spa por todas las ciudades disponibles, siempre alegre y atenta, aunque algo tímida, su arma es un látigo de acero que puede dejar a su objetivo en carne viva y hasta lo mata.

¨nunca te me acerques¨

**Espérala!**


	3. Chapter 3

**El tercer adelanto de MLP, aun me faltan muchos, pero le iré avanzando poco a poco, no se desesperen, aunque creo que de igual forma lo harán al esperar a ver a que hora sale, jaja! ay rayos, a veces creo que me martirizo demasiado con esto, bueno, ni modo, a escribir!**

**El renacer de los elfos**

**(Un pequeño avance)**

*En un bosque oscuro*

-Alyna: se supone que este es Du Wel Del Varden? *incrédula*

-?: si, asi es elfa *tímida*

-Alyna: quien eres? *desconfiada*

-?: somos, querrá decir, somos 5 elfas sobrevivientes, asi como usted

Sinopsis:

Hace más de 2080 años que los elfos desaparecieron por completo debido a que uno de los suyos, Axón, al experimentar con magia oscura se volvió un elfo oscuro, y en su locura arremetió contra los de su propia raza y los aniquiló a todos, sin dejar ningún sobreviviente, o eso pensó, ya que 5 elfas, además de la reina de los elfos, la gran Izlanzadi, consiguieron mantener a salvo a sus hijas, en diferentes lugares de Equestria, muriendo ellas a cambio de sus hijas cuando Axón quiso saber donde las habían ocultado, 1080 años después, la hija de Izlanzadi, Alyna, vuelve a su hogar de origen, pero ya no queda nada más que ruinas y un bosque a su alrededor, deberá luchar contra Axón si quiere recuperarlo.

Personajes:

1.- Izlanzadi Varden

La antigua reina de los elfos, una alicornio elfo, es decir, con orejas puntiagudas, y alta, ojos de color dorado, crin rosa, pelaje blanco, sin CM, aunque antiguamente era una corona y un árbol enorme, magia, es ahora un ángel guardián, como un espíritu, que cuida a su hija siempre que puede, era una buena reina, ya que era justa y nunca quiso hacer el mal, presintió el peligro de Axón antes de que sucediera y alertó a sus damas de compañía, las cuales acababan de tener a sus bebés, las ocultaron y cuando llegó el momento ella se sacrificó luchando por su pueblo entero, arma: un hacha de doble filo.

¨Hice lo correcto¨

2.- Alina Varden

La hija de Izlanzadi Varden, la princesa de los elfos, alicornio, de orejas puntiagudas, 1080 años de edad, de ojos color amarillo, crin arcoíris cristalizada, pelaje blanco, CM de dos hachas y una flecha, vivió toda su vida oculta en una cueva, sin ayuda, ya que tenía un año cuando la dejaron ahí, cuando cumplió mayoría de edad se encuentra a las 5 elfas y decide que serán su grupo de amazonas fieles a ella, n la pelea nunca vacila y siempre es la que marcha al frente de su grupo, con su hacha en mano y arco.

¨Es nuestro deber servir al mundo¨

3.- Asya

Es la lugarteniente de las cazadoras de Alyna, es de pelaje negro, ojos azules y crin café, su CM es una lanza y una flecha, usa una diadema con un pequeño diamante para hacer notar su elevado rango, ella se encargó de cuidar a sus otras 4 compañeras, mientras esperaban a su futura reina, a veces tenia miedo pero jamás lo demostraba, tiene rostro de póquer y siempre les inculca a sus compañeras el valor de ser guerreras, cuando se enfrenta a Axón le clava una lanza y aunque no lo mata le da una lección. (su nombre es Asya pero se confunde con Asia, el continente)18 años.

¨A veces debes tener miedo¨

4.- Amya

Poni elfo de 18 años, crin castaña, ojos grises, pelaje negro, CM de una lanza y una flecha, puede usar la magia, es la segunda o tercera al mando, generalmente le desagrada recibir ordenes de alguien más, es algo terca y a veces si la insultan se lanza al ataque sin pensar, so ya le ha generado diversas situaciones para nada agradables, sobre todo para las demás del equipo, aunque ella no lo ve asi, Axón mató incluso a su hermana mayor frente a sus ojos, por lo que no volvió a sr la misma desde entonces, juró venganza, pero a la vez paz para toda Equestria, usa una lanza (Amya).

¨Nunca te rindas, jamás¨

5.- Alya

De 18 años, una poni elfa, de ojos fucsias, crin marrón, pelaje negro, una CM de un cuchillo y una flecha, usa la magia, ella a pesar de criarse con todas durante un tiempo vivió sola y aprendió el significado de la palabra supervivencia, y se ganó una cicatriz de su lado derecho en la mejilla con forma de una media luna, nunca le dijo a nadie como se la ganó, pero si contó que vio cosas horribles que no quería volver a ver, siente la presencia de sus ancestros, o de su gente, nunca juega con nadie y a veces habla en sueños, repitiendo cosas que le dijeron las entidades, arma un cuchillo (Alya)

¨Espero que tengas razón chica¨

6.- Arya

Poni elfa de 18 años, ojos verdes, crin marrón, pelaje negro, CM de una ballesta y una flecha, de ella no hay mucho para contar, excepto que hubo una vez en la qu se topó con la última de la familia Anul, la cual le reveló un secreto que le permitió poder leer las mentes y hablar telepáticamente, ya que sus cuerdas vocales habían sido dañadas cuando nació, y asi las demás supieron lo que quería decirles, aunque también erige una pared invisible en su mente para que solo se enteren de lo qu ella misma quiere que se enteren, algo que le costó mucho por no saber nada del asunto (Arya).

¨(_jaja, que graciosas amazonas)¨_

7\. Anya

La más joven del miembro, aun asi de 18 años, poni elfo, de pelaje negro, crin castaña, ojos color blancos, CM de un arco y una flecha, debido a eso es la que siempre vigila el campamento o la zona en donde se ubiquen, esta siempre alerta y puede ver a una distancia mayor a 70 km a la redonda, detecta movimiento y de ahí deduce si es un animal o alguien amistoso o hostil, adora entrenar con las otras amazonas, al encontrar a Alyna no lo podía creer, pero apenas la ve se inclina y le jura lealtad, aun asi es reservada, su arma es un arco (Anya).

¨Yo velaré por nosotras, mi princesa¨

8\. axón

Antiguamente un poni elfo, se obsesiono con los niveles de magia y los diferentes hechizos que se podían aprender, y se encerró en su habitación del castillo, ya que el era el primer consejero de la reina Izlanzadi Varden, pero conforme fue investigando más y más llegó a un punto en el que quiso practicarla, y se convirtió en un elfo oscuro, de pura maldad y se volvió en contra de su propia gente, matándolos a todos, aun espera el regreso de la princesa, para impedirle matarlo y que nunca recuperen Du Wel Del Varden, de 2590 años de edad, crin rubia, pelaje negro CM materia roja.

¨La princesa será mía¨

9.- Isus Metalyum

Un Bat pony, de 160 años de edad, colmillos, ojos azules, crin morada, pelaje gris metálico, una CM de un copo de nieve y una cruz dorada, sin necesidad de un collar puede salir a la luz del sol y no le molesta, pero se debe de alimentar de sangre cada semana una vez como mínimo, sino se debilita y no puede hacer magia ni nada, más no muere, su arma es una estaca de madera pero muy eficaz.

¨Hora de la batalla final¨

10.- Derek Portyum

Poni terrestre herrero, de 17 años, CM de un martillo y un yunque, ojos rojos, crin ámbar, pelaje azul cian, se crió con su medio hermano Espina, ya que tienen la misma madre pero diferente padre, desde que tiene la edad suficiente ha hecho todo tipo de armas, simplemente le encanta, ya que asi el tiempo se le pasa volando, literalmente, se enamora de Alyna más no es correspondido, su arma: una espada.

¨Porque no hago lo correcto una vez en mi vida?¨

11.- Espina Robinson

Poni terrestre, pelaje rojo fuego, crin verde limón, CM de una amatista y una espada, 17 años de edad, un excelente espadachín, por lo demás es idéntico a su hermanastro, excepto que tiene una espantosa cicatriz en su costado derecho, que su padre l hizo, su arma es una espada totalmente mejorada.

¨solo quiero una cosa: venganza¨

**Vendrá...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! como les ha ido? espero que les estén gustando mis adelantos, ya que literalmente me partí el cerebro tratando de pensar en nuevas ideas que quería llevar a cabo, espero les gusten!**

**Show: pregúntale a las princesas!**

**(Un ligero avance)**

*Sonido de aplausos*

-ReynaDraki: y bienvenidos a mi show! *entusiasmada*

-Dark: ah...bueno, esa es una pregunta que no se si responder...*dudando*

-Gunsmith: ah caray, ahora que? *preocupado*

-Jake: eso no fue mi culpa! *enojado*

Sinopsis:

En esta maravillosa historia ustedes podrán mandarme sus preguntas a mis adorados OC´s de MLP, son libres, se permiten retos, verdades, humillaciones, desafíos, etc, lo que más les guste, y si lo desean pueden salir de invitados especiales en un capítulo aparte o junto a ellos, claro, igualmente me pueden prestar sus OC´s y yo los usaría recalcando que no son míos, claro esta, excepto Chaoxi, obviamente. Pero además de las preguntas un cuestionario para ustedes, de premio lo que quieran, aunque claro, siempre y cuando este en mis estándares, jeje, palabra de diccionario, lol, equis.

Personajes:

(NOTA: dado que es una lista muuuy larga solo diré nombres)

1.- Dark Angel

2.- James Alicorn

3.- Jake Angel

4.- Sol Angel

5.- Super Star Angel

6.- Rina Angel

7.- Blade Moon Angel

8.- Draki ying-yang

9.- Milicent Stuart

10.- Chaoxi

11.- Fam. Draki

12.- Andrómeda

13.- Lady Luxur Anul

14.- ETC

**Próximamente...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avanzo muy deprisa, vaya, no esperaba hacerlo, lamento si los agobio con tantas bienvenidas y eso, pero esque no se que otra manera hay de comenzar bien el capítulo, gracias! ciao ciaooo. Ah! una cosita más: si les molesta mándenme PM y les aclaro, pero NO son plagiadas.**

**Noches de películas**

**(Un pequeño avance)**

-Draki: deprisa, ya empieza la película! *enfadada*

-Dark: calma reina, calma *sentándose a su lado*

-Dragondraki: mami, es de miedo? *sujetándose a su mano*

-ReynaDraki: claro que no mi amor *sonriendo*

(Un ruido y se apagan las luces, empiezan los cortometrajes)

Sinopsis:

Un día, a ReynaDraki se le ocurre juntar a sus amigas las princesas, junto a otros amigos más, incluyendo a su familia, a ver una película cada noche durante al menos dos semanas, como nadie sabe lo que es un cine ni como funciona, les explica pacientemente antes de que vayan a un cine, viajan a una Equestria diferente, todos con apariencia humana, lo qu es algo nuevo para ellos, pero pronto se acostumbran, hay que decir que Draki fue la única que propuso adivinar la siguiente película que iba a salir en la pantalla, ya que los otros solo querían ver, obviamente se les unirán otros invitados colados.

Películas:

1.- Thor-Lunes

2.- Los vengadores-Martes

3.- Frozen-Miércoles

4.- crepúsculo-Jueves

5.- Percy Jackson-Viernes

6.- Piratas del Caribe-Sábado

7.- Toy Story-Domingo

Ahora...la siguiente semana, corre cámara!

1.- Harry Potter-Lunes

2.- Drácula-Martes

3.- Hombre manos de tijera-Miércoles

4.- Avatar-Jueves

5.- El Hobbit-Viernes

6.- El señor de los anillos-Sábado

7.- Peter Pan-Domingo

Les gusto?, jeje, sino saben de que trata solo busquen en google el titulo de la película. Ahora sin más... los personajes, de algunos si habrá definición, pero creo que no porque son muchísimos, disfruten!. Pero si les digo, si quieren que les agregue a sus OC´s solo díganmelo y al momento de redactar mi historia con gusto los agrego, sin ningún problema, pero avísenme antes de hacerla a través de PM

Personajes:

1.- ReynaDraki: alicornio de pelaje azul claro, crin azul cian, ojos blancos, a veces usa su crin larga, su trans en humana es una chica de cabello azul cian, ojos cafés, piel morena, un vestido y una larga capa, pero por lo general solo usa la capa cuando no quiere que la reconozcan, CM de galaxia. (ReynaDraki).

2.- Dark Angel: alicornio de pelaje negro, ojos rojos, crin dorada, CM de una estrella de 7 puntas, tiene tres formas y en humana es una chica de piel muy morena, ojos rojos, cabello rubio y camisa y shorts. (Darkness Knife Light Angel)

3.- _Draki yING-yANG_: una changeling Alpha, de ojos azules, colmillos, crin verde pálido, pelaje gris CM de un corazón blanco y negro, alta, de humana es una chica de piel pálida, ojos azules, dientes afilados, viste unos jeans y una playera de manga corta, en esta forma es más libertina y graciosa. (Draki ying-yang).

4.- _Milicent Stuart_: una alicornio cyborg, pelaje dorado, ojos plateados, partes metálicas en rostro y cascos delanteros, CM de alas de cuervo negras, crin verde jade, humana es una chica de cabello verde, ojos grises y sus manos robóticas, asi como una máscara plateada en su rostro, falda y camiseta.

5.- _Sol Angel_: alicornio de ojos amarillos, pelaje naranja y crin roja como el fuego, CM de una llama en humana es una chica de piel morena, cabello rojo, manga larga y shorts, no le importa su apariencia.

6.- _Rina Angel: _Una encantadora alicornio de pelaje gris, crin dorada, ojos rojos, CM de una espada y una honda de tornado, humana es de piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello rubio, lleva pantalón y blusa.

7.- _Andrómeda Ponicienza: _Una pegaso de crin verde rizada, lentes, pelaje color crema, ojos castaños, CM de unos lentes y una pluma, humana es de piel morena, ojos cafés, cabello verde y viste pantalones pegados y una playera con un dibujo de un mesero, a veces es indirecta o directa, depende mucho.

8.- _Dragondraki: _similar a su hermano_,_ pero de crin azul cian y ojos rojos, CM de un cometa en llamas, en humana es una chica de piel morena, cabello azul, falda larga y camiseta, adora esa forma de vida.

9.- _JaimieDrak_i: alicornio, de pelaje azul cielo, crin negra con mechón rojo, ojos blancos, CM de una honda y un tornado, en humano es un adolescente de piel morena, ojos blancos, cabello negro con un mechón rojo, una playera y unos jeans ajustados, no le gusta mucho ser un humano.

10.- _Chaoxi_: un alicornio de pelaje negro, ojos azules marino, crin rojo fuego, CM de una luna menguante, en humano es de piel entre pálida y morena, de ojos azules, cabello rojo, pero lo más raro es que viste una camiseta, encima un suéter pero abajo solamente un short algo roto.

y algunos más, jeje.

**Muy pronto!...**


End file.
